


My Memories Come Flooding Back

by OMG_Bannana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMG_Bannana/pseuds/OMG_Bannana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black knew what he must do, escape from Azkaban to protect his godson. Yet as he makes his way to Privet Drive, all the memories come flooding back...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Memories Come Flooding Back

Sirius Black, wrongly convicted murderer knew what he had to do. He did ever since Fudge had given him that newspaper the day previously. He needed to escape, transforming into a dog, he felt some numbness pour over him, he didn't see Lily and James's dead bodies upon the floor, or Peter's hiding place empty. He didn't relive the days the other Marauders wouldn't talk to him when Snape nearly died. He didn't constantly hear Hestia screaming at him.

_"How could you!" She shouted, "They were your best friends! My best friends! I thought they knew you! I thought I knew you!" she screamed, as he tried to tell her the real story, but she didn't listen. No one did._

He didn't feel the pain that came with Harry thinking he killed his parents. He didn't see his mother swimming through his thoughts, talking about how good and perfect Regulus was and how he was scum. He didn't have to remember his Great-Aunt Dorea and his Great-Uncle Charleus, James's parents, dying of dragon pox. He didn't feel anything at all.

After a while the feeling did come back, the thoughts of his innocence, the terrible images, but he made himself snap out of it, ready to leave.

The dementor brought him his food, and he snuck out through the door, before running to the shore and jumping into the grey, choppy, sea. Leaving the grey and the pain behind him.

He swam and swam, feeling coming back to him, but he now felt some joy for the first time in years. The elation of being escaped from the bloody prison, and some memories of happier times...

_Kissing Hestia by the lake at Hogwarts, playing pranks on the Slytherins with James and Remus. Lily and James' wedding. Harry being born. The picture of Harry flying around on the toy broomstick he, Sirius, had given him._

Harry. He needed to see him, make sure he was okay, if only for the bit of sanity he had left. Make sure he was okay, the little boy who was Lily and James' son, his godson... Privet Drive, that's where Petunia and that whale Vernon lived. He remembered Lily mentioning it.

_"So Petunia and that vile whale Vernon have gotten engaged. You need to come over to keep me from going insane over Christmas James. He is coming for tea one day, and she told him about us being magical, so he's bound to go on about the house he bought on Privet Drive, his job or his new car or something, and I do have plans for the future, so let's not die over break..." Sirius snorted, and Lily glared at him, "If you think it's funny, try having to have him as your brother in law."_

Harry did look like James too the last time he saw him, maybe he might even spark some memories.

_"Where would you go if you had the choice?"_

_"Gryffindor, like my Dad."_

Sirius felt his feet hit sand, and climbed up onto the beach, before shaking his fur and looking around, recognizing where he had turned out.

_"Come on James!" Lily had laughed, while Hestia urged him on faster._

_"I bet we can beat you!" Sirius yelled to his friend, as Hestia laughed in his ear._

_"Not if we don't!" Remus said, running by with his six year old cousin, Dora, on his back._

_"No fair! Dora's only fifty pounds!" Hestia had James had shouted, trying to catch up to the werewolf and the dog animagus, which was hard with Lily on his back._

Sirius saw the tree they had all eaten lunch at after the piggy back race, before bringing a grinning Dora back home with her pockets filled with seashells and one of the picture strips from a muggle picture booth located in the local town they went for ice cream at.

Sirius kept on walking through that very same town, past that photo booth, now battered and old, and past the ice cream parlor, that he noticed a young woman with pink hair come out of. Seeing the color of the hair, and the way the small woman held herself he knew it must of been Dora, she held herself like a Black, and tripped over thin air like Ted did.

He continued to walk, stopping when a young girl gave him her hotdog, which he scarfed down before being shoes away by her father, who Sirius also recognized. Malcom McGonagall, his old transfiguration teacher's brother, who had been a substitute teacher at Hogwarts once, and was very much like his sister.

_"Mr. Black! What do you think you are doing?" Minerva McGonagall asked him, and he smiled cheekily._

_"Well professor, I think I just turned your chalkboard into a scratching post." he said, and James chuckled from beside him._

_"Ten points from Gryffindor," she said, but whispered as an afterthought, "great bit of transfiguration though." before switching it back._

He walked more, having found a map and heading to Surrey, where Privet Drive was located. He slept for three hours, more than he had at once in years, before being sharply interrupted by a nightmare. He scavenged for food in a dumpster or two, and was fed by a few more children and compassionate adults. And he saw a few more people he recognized, every one bringing back another memory or two.

Gwenog Jones, Hestia's twin and his old fellow beater.

_"I got onto the Harpies!" she shouted, dancing around the common room, after reading the letter, and Sirius grinned for his friend, knowing how good she was._

Augusta Longbottom.

 _"Here comes Mum." Frank, who was a year older than the Marauders, muttered, and Sirius saw a vulture_ _topped hat bobbing through the crowd towards them, and left quickly._

He even saw Remus in the London once, but he ducked into an alley quickly, as he would recognize him in an instant.

_Remus grinned as he saw the three of him transform in their dorm, and a dog, stag and rat took their places._

_"That's wicked guys."_

Eventually he made it to Surrey, and saw a thin black haired and bespectacled boy storming out of a house, dragging a trunk and an owl cage, and he realized who this boy was instantly.

_A small boy flew in the picture. The same small boy got a ride on Sirius's back through a house. James trying to convince Lily that Elvendork would be a good name for their unborn child. A small orphan in Hagrid's arms when Sirius told him to take his bike, knowing what was about to happen, wanting to kill Peter, having to go to Azkaban for that, not being framed..._

Harry. He looked just like he remembered him, just older of course, but why was he storming out, he wondered, but then he saw Marge Dursley floating on the kitchen ceiling through the kitchen window and almost chuckled for the first time in twelve years.

Harry came storming into the park where Sirius was sitting, and he knew Harry had spotted him, as he fell onto the ground and His wand stuck out.

Ducking into the shadows, he smirked. He knew what was going to happen.

_"How are we going to get to your parents from here?" Remus, the ever intelligent one asked, without a plan for once._

_"I don't know, walk?" James suggested, and Sirius shook his head with a better idea._

_"No, I know a better way." he said, sticking his wand out in front of him, as a violently colored purple bus banged into view._

He smiled, as close as a dog could, that is. Harry was as safe as he could be at the time, and he, Sirius Black, framed murdered who was on the run from Azkaban, was going to make sure it stayed that way.


End file.
